Batman
thumb|400px|Batman, El caballero de la noche En sus inicios (1939), Batman apareció como un solitario combatiente del crimen.61 Esto ocurrió a partir del Detective Comics Nº 33. Luego DC Comics nos iría contando, y constantemente añadiendo datos, el origen del personaje. Bruce Wayne es el hijo del Dr. Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha, dos empresarios exitosos y reconocidos en la sociedad de Gotham City. Su infancia había transcurrido en medio de privilegios y riquezas, predominantes durante su estancia en la mansión familiar. A los ocho años, cuando salían de una función de cine, sus padres son víctimas de un asalto en el que pierden la vida, asesinados por el delincuente Joe Chill; Bruce promete que hará todo lo posible por hacer de su ciudad un lugar más seguro, combatiendo el delito en cualquiera de sus formas. Con el afán de cumplir su sentencia, se somete a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mental —aunque luego se percata de la necesidad de una identidad secreta, ya que según Wayne, los criminales son supersticiosos y cobardes, por lo que mis habilidades tienen que aprovechar sus temores para intimidarlos. Debo ser una criatura nocturna, oscura e impactante ...»—. En ese mismo relato, la intromisión repentina de un murciélago que entra a través de la ventana de su cubículo influye en su idea de convertirse en el nuevo héroe: Batman.60 Debido a su repentina aparición como el «vengador de la noche», la policía de Gotham City piensa que se trata de un nuevo delincuente, por lo que comienza a perseguirlo en sus primeras aventuras. Al mismo tiempo, se conoce la primera relación romántica de Bruce; con la actriz Julie Madison.62 En 1940 aparece, para acompañar sus aventuras, el niño héroe Robin (un acróbata de circo huérfano cuya identidad secreta es Dick Grayson)63 En los siguientes ejemplares Batman tiene que demostrar su apego a las leyes y apoyo a la justicia, para convencer al departamento de policía de su verdadero propósito: combatir el crimen.64 A fines de 1941, la policía ya nombra a Batman y a Robin miembros honorarios del departamento.65 Mientras, en 1943 comienza a definirse la familia que duraría décadas pues el mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth llega a la mansión de los Wayne y, tras descubrir las verdaderas identidades de sus amos, acepta su nuevo trabajo.66 Años después, se adaptaría el canon oficial de que Alfred cuidó del joven Bruce al quedar éste desamparado tras la muerte de sus padres, por lo que, en la cronología contemporánea, se considera que este personaje ha tenido un importante rol en la protección y cuidado de Bruce desde su infancia. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=8 editarVersión paralela y prototipos En 1956 comenzó una nueva etapa editorial para DC Comics y, como consecuencia, sus editores se orientaron a la renovación de los personajes e historietas existentes hasta ese momento, a los cuales planeaban ubicar en un contexto más contemporáneo. Así, Flashse convirtió en el primer superhéroe en ser actualizado, adoptando la nueva identidad de Barry Allen. Sin embargo, y aun después de adoptar un tono menos oscuro, Batman no pasó por cambios significativos. A inicios de los años 1960, se comenzaron a añadir los elementos característicos de la ciencia-ficción en Batman y Detective Comics —en el número 327 de este último, se muestra una mayor evidencia de lo anterior—, resultando en la creación de Batman de Tierra-2, en base a la perspectiva de «versión paralela» en un «universo alternativo» al del Batman original. La versión consiguió ampliarse a algunos personajes más (Catwoman y Helena Wayne), quienes adoptaron una nueva concepción. La Cazadora (identidad secreta de Helena) se convirtió en la nueva guardián de Gotham City, uniéndose al Robin de Tierra-2, después de que Batman decidiera retirarse de su oficio como héroe para trabajar como oficial del departamento de policía. Los investigadores concluyeron en que las dos versiones refieren a dos personajes diferentes ubicados en relatos completamente distintos. Aun con esta resolución, algunos editores han ignorado —consciente o inconscientemente— las diferencias existentes entre ambas versiones.67 Algunos de los nuevos elementos que empezaron a mencionarse como parte del canon fueron el encuentro de Batman con un Superman del futuro, la protección de Bruce por su tío Philip Wayne durante su orfandad (Batman número 208, enero de 1969) y la manifestación de sus ancestros como los prototipos originales de Batman y Robin.68 69 El editor Paul Levitz se ocupó de incluir los anteriores detalles, vinculándolos con la versión paralela, en la serie The Untold Legend of the Batman. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=9 editarLa llegada de Ra's al Ghul y The Joker En World's Finest Comics Batman se une a Superman y otros héroes de DC para resolver en equipo diversas intrigas delictivas. En los años 1960, se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia (The Brave and the Bold número 28), al mismo tiempo que Dick Grayson asiste a la universidad. Durante este período, los editores realizaron una revisión de las historietas del personaje con el objetivo de continuar la cronología descrita hasta entonces. Para finales de la década, Bruce se mudó a un ático, ubicado detrás de Industrias Wayne (en pleno centro comercial y financiero de la ciudad), buscando residir más cerca de los crímenes. Robin y Batgirl dejaron de aliarse con él, figurando nuevas aventuras con una mayor descripción violenta gracias a la introducción de El Joker (un asesino sociópata) y Ra's al Ghul (un eco-terrorista que conoce la identidad oculta de Batman). También, en el aspecto contrario, sobresale la aparición de Nightwing, la nueva identidad de Grayson (anterior Robin).70 En las décadas de los años 1970 y 1980, la serie The Brave and the Bold se convirtió en una versión derivada de Batman, por lo que el protagonista se unió con un superhéroe diferente en cada ejemplar mensual que se publicaba. En 1983, la Liga de la Justicia se disolvió para ser sustituida por la nueva asociación de The Outsiders (Los Marginales) encabezada por Batman hasta 1986, año en que la revista Batman and the Outsiders, después de 32 ejemplares publicados, cambió de nombre. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=10 editarRenovación de datos Al concluir la publicación de Crisis on Infinite Earths, los orígenes de Batman y algunos personajes se modificaron una vez más. DC consideró la actualización de Batman, algo que no había ocurrido en su momento durante la «Edad de Plata de los cómics» por lo que Frank Miller se encargó de una nueva edición sobre el origen del personaje, intentando brindar una imagen más «valerosa y venerable», la cual se publicó en el volumen Batman: Año Uno (Batman números 404-407).71 Aunque la versión alternativa (Batman de Tierra-2) y los relatos de Levitz se eliminaron de la historia, muchas de las historias de la era de la «Edad de Plata de los cómics» y de Batman: Año Uno siguieron de forma canónica después de la era de Crisis on Infinite Earths, sin alterar significativamente el relato sobre los orígenes del personaje. Contrariamente, prevaleció la descripción de un departamento policiaco corrupto, mientras que detalles como el pasado de Jason Todd (que empezó a ser descrito como un hijo huérfano de un insignificante ladrón), la desaparición de Philip Wayne (sustituido por Alfred como el responsable de cuidar a Bruce tras su orfandad) y la pertenencia de Batman a la Liga de la Justicia sufrieron cambios notables durante esta nueva etapa.72 En 1989, DC lanzó la nueva serie basada en el origen de Batman Legends of the Dark Knight, la cual fue seguida de miniseries y cuentos cortos inspirados en la edición Año Uno. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=11 editarLa caída del héroe Influido directamente por el asesinato de su segundo pupilo: Jason Todd, provocado por The Joker (Batman: Una muerte en la familia,1988), Batman retoma su personalidad de «vengador despiadado» (Batman número 429) y comienza a trabajar solo —hasta que Tim Drake se convierte en el nuevo Robin en la saga "Un lugar solitario para morir"—.73 En 2005 los guionistas resucitaron el personaje de Jason Todd para enfrentarse a su mentor. Los años 1990 se caracterizaron por la introducción de Batman en diversos crossovers de DC; en 1993 (mismo año en que se publicó''La muerte de Superman) aparecióBatman: KnightFall, relato en el que Bane hiere gravemente al héroe obligándolo a un retiro temporal.Azrael es entonces designado como el nuevo «guardián de Gotham City» mientras Bruce se recupera de sus heridas. La siguiente edición, ''KnightsEnd, retoma las aventuras de Azrael en su calidad de protector para referirlo como un héroe injusto e indigno para la sociedad. Por ello, Bruce se enfrenta a él y deja que Dick Grayson (en ese momento Nightwing) asuma el nuevo papel de Batman, mientras Wayne entrena para recuperarse.74 En 1994, Hora Cero: Crisis en el tiempo creó una nueva interpretación de Batman al describirlo más como «leyenda urbana» que como un «héroe real», introduciendo además a Joe Chill (el asesino de los padres de Bruce, quien había desaparecido del canon) nuevamente en el contexto. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=12 editarSismo en Gotham City En 1996 reapareció la Liga de la Justicia y sus aventuras se retomaron en la serie JLA de Grant Morrison. En la mayoría de los casos, Batman asumía un papel indispensable en las victorias del equipo. Sin embargo, el grupo vuelve a disolverse después de suscitarse una gran devastación en Gotham City a causa de un terremoto de gran magnitud (Batman Cataclysm, 1998). En No Man's Land, de1999, debido a la proliferación de alianzas criminales que intentan apoderarse del terreno devastado, Batman se ocupa de «limpiar» la ciudad sin la ayuda de muchos de sus recursos tecnológicos. Al final del tomo, Lex Luthor empieza la reconstrucción de Gotham City y culpa a Bruce del asesinato de Vesper Fairchilde, amante de Lex —aunque Batman logra salir airoso de dichas acusaciones— (Bruce Wayne: Murderer? y Bruce Wayne: Fugitive). Por otro lado pierde a un importante aliado, su guardaespaldas Sasha Bordeaux, quien es reclutada por la agencia de espionaje Jaque Mate mientras se halla en prisión por oponerse a inculpar a Bruce por los asesinatos anteriormente mencionados. Finalmente, logra vengarse de Lex (a quien no pudo relacionar con la muerte de Vesper, su amante) junto a Talia al Ghul en Superman/Batman números 1-6, ocasionando que pierda la oportunidad de convertirse en Presidente de los Estados Unidos así como su quiebra corporativa. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=13 editarEl renacer de Batman En Crisis de Identidad (serie limitada de 2005) un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, Zatanna, modificó la memoria de Batman para impedirle que detuviera a la Liga en su labor de lobotomizar a Dr. Light después de haber violado a Sue Dibney. Esto lleva a Batman a una verdadera crisis de identidad en la que el héroe sospecha de la comunidad universal de superhéroes. Sin concebirlo como un plan siniestro, crea el satélite Brother I para supervisar las funciones de los diversos héroes y, en caso de que fuera necesario, matarlos. El satélite pasa luego a manos de Maxwell Lord, quien asesina al superhéroe Blue Beetle, evitando que éste pueda informar a la Liga de la Justicia de la existencia del objeto. La revelación de su existencia y su vínculo directo con el asesinato de Blue Beetle se da en la miniserie Crisis Infinita. En el número 7 de esta última, Alexander Luthor Jr. menciona que el asesino de los padres de Bruce había sido capturado, contradiciendo los relatos de Hora Cero: Crisis en el tiempo. En los siguientes ejemplares, Batman recupera su identidad y destruye el satélite junto a un equipo de superhéroes. Debido a que Lex Luthor Jr. hiere mortalmente a Nightwing, el héroe decide usar un arma de fuego contra el villano pero, a última hora, la Mujer Maravilla lo convence de no apretar el gatillo.75 Tras la conclusión de Crisis Infinita, Batman retorna después de un año de ausencia a la recién reconstruida Gotham City, donde se encuentra esperándolo Robin para unirse nuevamente a él y combatir el crimen. Durante su ausencia, se sometió a un intenso ritual de meditación en Nanda Parbat, una ciudad ficticia que se halla oculta entre las montañas delTíbet y que es conocida por sus poderes curativos divinos, para luchar eficientemente contra sus «demonios internos». Como resultado, se convierte en un combatiente del crimen más eficaz al atacar directamente los temores mentales que le acechaban constantemente.76 77 Al final de Batman: Face the Face, el hombre murciélago adopta a Tim Drake como su primer hijo,78 pues su segundo hijo nace a partir de su relación amorosa con Talia Al Ghul —su nombre es Damian (Batman and Son)—. Junto a la Mujer Maravilla, Batman constituye nuevamente a la Liga de la Justicia en la serie Justice League of America,79 y se une al mismo tiempo a la asociación de The Outsiders (Los Marginales).80 http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=14 editarLa nueva identidad En la edición de Grant Morrison, Batman R.I.P., Batman es torturado física y mentalmente por la enigmática organización Black Glove. Al respecto, la prensa creó una considerable cobertura para lo que habría de concluir con la muerte de Bruce Wayne.81 82 Sin embargo, la intención original no era que Batman muriera en esa edición, sino que la trama continuara con Final Crisis en donde sí ocurriría el deceso. Así, apareció un relato de dos ediciones denominado Last Rites, en el que Batman sobrevive al choque de su helicóptero en el río de Gotham City y regresa a su Batcave. Poco después, es convocado al Salón de la Justicia por la Liga de la Justicia para ayudarlos a investigar la muerte de Orion. Lo anterior conduce finalmente a los eventos de Final Crisis, donde Batman es secuestrado por la Abuela Bondad. Tras ser torturado por los secuaces de Darkseid, en un intento por separar sus rasgos de personalidad (que suponen le han valido ser el exitoso superhéroe que es) y trasplantarlos a cuerpos clonados, el plan de Darkseid falla (los clones se matan a sí mismos, debido a que el sentido de la justicia de Batman les impide servir a Darkseid). Al final de Last Rites, se revela que Batman conserva la bala que se usó para matar a Orion.83 De acuerdo con Final Crisis número seis, Batman muere aparentemente al enfrentarse a Darkseid. Previo a este suceso, el primero anuncia que habría de quebrantar su política consistente en no usar armas de fuego para vencer a Darkseid. Así, le dispara a Darkseid en el pecho con una bala hecha de Radion (la misma bala usada para matar a Orion). No obstante, al mismo tiempo el villano desata su Sanción Omega —también conocida como «la muerte que es vida»— sobre Batman.84 Aunque este ataque no «mata» a su víctima, envía a su conciencia hacia mundos paralelos. Por ello, aun cuando el cadáver de Batman sugiere su muerte, al final del relato se revela que ha sido enviado a un pasado distante para observar la muerte de Anthro, un cro-magnon.85 86 En la miniserie Battle for the Cowl (el término «''cowl''» hace alusión a la capucha de Batman)87 los principales allegados a Wayne compiten por asumir el rol de Batman. Al final, Grayson acepta de mala gana sustituir a Wayne como el nuevo guardián de Gotham City.88 Mientras tanto, Tim Drake asume la identidad de Red Robin, para buscar a Bruce Wayne, quien cree que todavía está vivo.89 Por otra parte, en Blackest Night, el villano Black Hand es visto desenterrando el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne, para robar su cráneo y llevarlo a la corporación Black Lantern.90 Deadman, cuyo cuerpo se ha convertido en un Black Lantern, se apresura a ayudar al nuevo Batman y a Robin, junto con Red Robin, contra los villanos de Gotham City que han regresado como Black Lanterns, así como para enfrentarse contra los miembros de su propia familia que fueron resucitados.91 El cráneo fue reanimado poco después como un Black Lantern, mientras que se diseñó un cuerpo para el mismo, en un proceso controlado directamente por Nekron, líder de Black Hand, para que éste se enfrente a la Liga de la Justicia y los Titanes. Una vez que la versión Black Lantern de Batman crea varios anillos de poder oscuro para asesinar a la mayoría de los miembros de la Liga, el cráneo volvió a la normalidad. Nekron explicó que éste había cumplido su propósito como un «lazo emocional». Además, el villano se refiere en la historia a dicho cráneo como «Bruce Wayne», aún cuando sabe que el cuerpo no es el del verdadero Batman.92 En el tercer ejemplar de Batman and Robin, «Blackest Knight», se revela que el cuerpo que aparece al final de Final Crisis n.º 6 era en realidad un clon creado por Darkseid, en un intento fallido por reunir un ejército de hombres murciélago. Debido a esto, el cráneo que utilizó Black Lantern, y que fue reanimado por Nekron, se trata realmente de uno falso. Dick Grayson, pensando que era el cuerpo verdadero de Bruce Wayne, intenta resucitarlo sólo para encontrarse con un combatiente violento e inconsciente de sus acciones. Fue entonces que se percató de que ese no era el verdadero cuerpo.93 94 La historia de Morrison continúa con la miniserie Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne (2010), en la cual Bruce viaja a través del tiempo desde la era prehistórica hasta la época contemporánea de Gotham City. Después, salió la serie Bruce Wayne: The Road Home, en donde Bruce se adapta a una nueva identidad, conocida como Question, y comprueba que Gotham City está bien protegida con los nuevos Batman y Robin. Ayuda a estos a resolver misterios, y también a Red Robin, Batgirl, y otros. Debido a que Darkseid fue quien lo envió a esa época para usarlo a manera de arma apocalíptica, los aliados de Bruce deben detenerlo.95 95 96 97 Gracias al apoyo de sus compañeros, Batman logra ponerle fin al oscuro propósito de Darkseid y regresa a la época contemporánea. Tras su retorno, asume nuevamente el rol de Caballero Oscuro, permitiéndole a Dick y a Damian continuar con su labor como el Dúo Dinámico de Gotham City (Batman, Inc.). En los ejemplares más recientes, se revela que Batman desea formar un ejército de héroes que le ayudarán a enfrentarse al mal en cada país del mundo. Para ello, Bruce anuncia públicamente que Wayne Enterprises financiará a Batman en dicha misión, conocida como «Batman, Incorporated». Asimismo, Batman protagonizará la nueva serie Batman: The Dark Knight, escrita e ilustrada por David Finch, donde el héroe debe investigar la desaparición de su amigo Dawn Golden en un contexto de magía y misticismo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=15 editarIdentidad secreta http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Batman&action=edit&section=16 editarBatman Los rasgos principales de Batman se resumen en «destreza física, habilidades deductivas y obsesión».58 La mayor parte de las características básicas de los cómics han variado por las diferentes interpretaciones que le han dado al personaje. Esto es ejemplificado en la percepción de Dennis O'Neil, donde señala lo siguiente: «Julie Schwartz creó su propio Batman en las dos series de DC Comics [Batman y Detective Comics], mientras que Murray Boltinoff hizo su versión personal para The Brave and the Bold. Aparte de la vestimenta, las dos versiones tenían muy pocas semejanzas entre sí; Schwartz y Boltinoff nunca coordinaron sus trabajos —ni pretendían hacerlo en ningún momento—. Simple y sencillamente, la continuidad no era algo importante en ese entonces».98 Un elemento principal que define a Batman como personaje es su origen. Bob Kane dijo que tanto él como Bill Finger discutieron sobre los antecedentes del superhéroe, concluyendo finalmente: «No hay nada más traumático que ver cómo tus padres mueren delante de tus ojos».99 Esta experiencia condujo a Bruce a convertirse en Batman, bajo la promesa de vengar la muerte de sus padres.58 Algunos coinciden en que, aun con la aparición de nuevas tramas con cierta complejidad narrativa, «sus orígenes han mantenido unidas a todas las expresiones divergentes», en referencia a cada una de las diferentes interpretaciones y apariciones que ha tenido el personaje desde su creación.100 Asimismo, este concepto es la fuente de varios rasgos y atributos característicos de Batman, las cuales se manifiestan en las diversas aventuras del mismo.58 Generalmente, Batman es referido como el «vigilante de Gotham City» en sus historias. Frank Miller lo concibe como una «figuradionisíaca» así como «una especie de fuerza anárquica, encargada de imponer el orden y la justicia por su propia cuenta».101 Su vestimenta de murciélago conserva su esencia «oscura y siniestra», la cual es de vital importancia para intimidar a sus enemigos y, en última instancia, devolver la paz y el orden a la ciudad.102 Por otro lado, escritores como Dennis O'Neil y Frank Miller han sacado a Batman de Gotham, haciéndolo combatir alrededor de Estados Unidos y del mundo por intereses superiores.